live_love_and_ausllyfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Triangles
Ally's POV NO NO NO! Arguments are where you are mad, not......KISSY! Oh no! Im dating Dallas aswell! I cheated! Bad Ally! This isnt me! Im not.....this. "Um, lets play a game, we forget about today, then make that real!" I squealed. "fine with me" He replied, we both smiled. "So this wont affect our friendship?" I asked. "Ally, of course not, it was just caught up...in the weirdest of moments" I nodded in agreement. "It would never affect what we have already, i know that for a fact, we were meant to meet, we were meant to be best friends, we were not meant to hate each other" Aww how sweet. "Good" I smiled and we hugged. "You know it does affect me you know" We both pull out of the hug and see Dallas, he walks off...madly... Why does everything happen to me??!! "Ill fix this" Austin says about to go. "No, this is my problem, i was the first one who leaned in, i was the one who cheated on Dallas, ill do it" I calmly said. He nodded, as i went outside. There Dallas was, sitting there, at the fountain. "Dallas, i am so so sorry" "No i am" "What?" This is very confusing, why is he sorry? "You and Austin, even if you deny it, you've had a thing going on, i realised this at Trish's quincenera, you two are meant to be. We wont work out, but if you date him, im sure you'll be happy" He smiled. Thats cute, maybe me and Austin...do..have what you call 'A Thing'. "So, does that mean we're breaking up?" He nodded. "But we can be friends, its just you and him look happier than we'd ever be, i dont want to get in the way of that. "Dallas you are so going to pay" ???? Said. "KIRA?!?!?!?" I asked. "How do you know Dallas?" Again, i asked. "He decided to dump me after he told me he doesn't love me for me, he only fell in love with my looks and realised it was wrong." I was shocked. "So you broke up with Austin, for Dallas, Dallas you dumped me, for Kira?????" "Remember what i said Ally" "I know its just, Kira your doing the same thing" "I dont care, im just gonna get revenge right now" Whats she going to do? Suddenly Austin stands next to me, seeing Kira, as his face is full of disgust and Jelousy. "I just heard everything" I stood there, even more shocked. EVERYTHING?!? Again, why me? Suddenly Dallas has a faceful of cream on his face. Kira paid Mr. Harrison for a cream pie, and i see why she needed it. "Haha, revenge is sweet, literally!" Kira shouted whilst walking off. "AUSTIN MOON!" Jimmy shouted, whats Jimmy doing here, either way, he sounds mad. "Hey Jimmy!" Austin smiled. "Don't call me that, call me Sir, Kira told me you two broke up, and i assume you dumped her, she looked hurt today, so you are off of my record label!" Jimmy walked off. We both stood there, amazed how this day is turning out. "But she dumped you, and she blamed it on you?" "Thats messed up! I would never break anyones heart!" He said surprised. Austins POV Firstly, Ally, my new crush, decides we are just friends. Then i find out Kira dumped me for DALLAS! Now i just get told im no longer FAMOUS?!?! What did i do? Suddenly Ally hugs me. "I cant believe this" She sounded upset, i think this meant more to her than it did to me. We both went inside, thinking what we need to do. Category:Love Triangles & Sweet Revenge Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Austin Category:Ally Category:Trish Category:Dez Category:Austin Moon Category:Ally Dawson Category:Laura Marano Category:Ross Lynch Category:Calum Worthy Category:Raini Rodriguez Category:Featuring Dallas Category:Mistakes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Featuring Kira Category:Kira Starr Category:Kira Category:Dallas Category:Lies Category:Love Triangles Category:Revenger Category:Revenge Category:Sweet Category:Sweet Revenge Category:Third Episode